Nott, mi infierno y mi luz
by jessyriddle
Summary: Louis es amistoso, amable, inteligente y un montón de otras cosas buenas, pero se le olvida cuando está cerca de ella. Regalo para Sorcieres de la Neige (Gui)


Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling

Este fic ha sido escrito para el AI 2013: ¡Nargles y lechuzas! Ha llegad Navidad del foro El Escorpión Que Coleccionaba Rosas

Mi AI es: Sorcieres de la Neige

¡Feliz Navidad Gui! y ¡Feliz cumple! Espero que te guste mi regalo, lo hice con mucho cariño :D

no sabes la ilusión que me dio cuando vi que tenía que escribirte xD

* * *

Louis es una persona amistosa y siempre ha sido agradable con todos, excepto con ella.

Daisy Nott.

La chica, Slytherin tenía que ser, siempre se peleaba con su prima Roxanne, con la cual compartía muchas clases a pesar de ser de diferentes casas. Y si molestaba a Roxy, Dominique inmediatamente se veía involucrada. Porque las dos primas eran tan unidas que hasta parecían siamesas. Y Louis no iba a permitir que alguien humillara a su hermana.

Todo había empezado cuando el rubio había descubierto la situación.

Louis estaba caminando por el pasillo dirigiéndose a la sala común de Hufflepuff, cuando un grupo de gente llamó su atención. Los estudiantes estaban reunidos alrededor de algo que parecía interesante, pero el rubio no tenía tiempo para eso, así que había empezado a alejarse, cuando le llegó la voz de su hermana, Dominique.

—Déjala en paz, Nott— gritó ella.

—Suéltame maldita— chilló otra chica que reconoció como Roxanne.

Louis atravesó al grupo de alumnos dando codazos a diestras y siniestra, hasta tener frente a él la escena. Su prima Roxy estaba colgando en el aire, mientras Dom intentaba controlarse para no hechizar a Daisy, no podía arriesgarse a dejar caer a su prima y amiga.

El rubio le hizo un gesto a su hermana, indicándole que ayudara a Roxanne, mientras él se las vería con la chica. Dominique asintió entendiendo el plan, y rápidamente dos hechizos cruzaron el pasillo. El primero golpeó a Nott haciéndola caer al piso, y el segundo impactó a Roxy manteniéndola elevada y haciéndola bajar despacio.

—¿Qué te pasa?— exclamó Daisy enfadada mirando al rubio.

—No te metas con mi familia—murmuró con rabia el chico, y se alejó rumbo a su sala común.

Louis no sabía que había pasado a ser la nueva víctima de Daisy.

oOoOo

A partir de ese momento, la chica parecía haberse olvidado de Roxanne y Dominique, y volcaba toda su atención en el rubio un año menor que ella. Las primas no se habían dado cuenta de ese pequeño cambio de objetivo, ellas pensaron que finalmente las había dejado en paz. Si Dominique se hubiera enterado de las bromas que le hacía a su hermanito, seguro que Daisy no iba a poder moverse en mucho tiempo.

El que sí había notado el cambio, era Hugo, uno de los mejores amigos de Louis.

—Deberías decírselo a alguien— le repetía una y otra vez, pero el rubio negaba con la cabeza.

Pero Louis no contaba con la cabezonería de Hugo (después de todo era un Gryffindor) y un día, después del enésimo ataque recibido, se encontró a Hugo, Rose y Scorpius esperándolo en los jardines.

—¡Louis! ¿Qué te ha pasado?— preguntó alarmada la chica mirando el letrero que lo perseguía, el cual rezaba "_los rubios son tontos"._

—No es nada— murmuró el chico.

—Es esa chica Nott de la que les hablé— intervino Hugo.

Louis le lanzó una mala mirada, pero no negó nada. Rose lo escrutó con la mirada, mientras que con un dedo golpeaba su barbilla. Improvisamente miró a su novio, le hizo un gesto y él asintió, entendiendo el plan.

—Vamos a vengarnos— susurró Rose con tono de complicidad.

—¡No! No quiero hacer nada— chilló Louis, él siempre había sido calmado y no podía pensar en vengarse de nadie, ni siquiera de ella.

—Se lo merece— sentenciaron Hugo y Scorpius al mismo tiempo.

—¿Qué no es tu prima?— cuestionó incrédulo el Hufflepuff.

—¿Y? Ella es mejor que eso, lo sé. Pero si no te vengas, jamás va a dejarte en paz. — respondió con tranquilidad Scorpius.

Louis soltó un suspiro, rindiéndose. Aceptaría vengarse de ella tal y como su familia quería.

oOoOo

El plan era relativamente simple, tan solo necesitaba escribirle unas cuantas cartas lindas a Daisy, enamorarla y luego romperle el corazón. Solo había una falla en el plan, o mejor dicho, dos.

Primero: él no sabía cómo cortejar a una mujer.

Segundo: él no era tal cruel, y sabía que algo saldría mal.

El rubio pasó toda la tarde del sábado en su habitación, con un pergamino sobre la colcha y una pluma en la mano, haciendo borradores de cartas. Habían pasado un par de horas cuando uno de sus compañeros entró a la habitación.

—¿Qué haces aquí Louis?— preguntó extrañado, difícilmente se veían durante el sábado, porque el chico salía a Hogsmeade con Hugo y Lily.

—Estoy tratando de escribir algo romántico, Jack—resopló el rubio.

—Eso es sencillo, amigo— comentó el recién llegado— escríbele eso:

_Por una mirada, un mundo;  
por una sonrisa, un cielo;  
por un beso... yo no sé  
qué te diera por un beso. (1)_

Louis miró boquiabierto a su compañero de dormitorio. No podía creer que hubiera tardado un par de segundos en decir esos versos, mientras él se había devanado los sesos durante horas. Sin perder más tiempo, y por miedo a que se le olvidara, escribió a toda prisa aquel pequeño poema, firmó con un "Anonimo" y salió corriendo hacia la lechucería.

Se sentía muy satisfecho consigo mismo, a pesar de haber hecho una pequeña trampa.

Al día siguiente, Hugo lo abordó a la salida del aula de transformaciones.

—¿Te ha contestado? ¿Qué te ha dicho?— preguntó rápidamente sin darle tiempo de contestar.

—No me puede contestar, no sabe quien soy— replicó Louis.

—¿No le has dicho cómo contactarte?¿Cómo vas a saber si estás progresando o no?—gritó el pelirrojo.

Louis agachó la cabeza tratando de cubrir su sonrojo, realmente no había pensado en ese detalle, pero lo arreglaría en la próxima carta.

oOoOo

Daisy leyó una y otra vez el poema que recién le había llegado y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Nunca había recibido ningún detalle romántico y se había sentido emocionada al pensar en un enamorado secreto.

Miró a lo largo de su mesa escrutando a sus compañeros, intentando averiguar quién podía ser el autor de eso, pero nadie parecía mirarla, ni estar nervioso por alguna razón. Quizás le había escrito Andrew, el chico de séptimo que desde siempre le había gustado. Imposible, él ni siquiera sabía que ella existía.

Guardó la carta en su bolsillo y se levantó a toda prisa para salir del Gran Comedor y dirigirse a las mazmorras, entró a su sala común y fue hasta su habitación, desplegando nuevamente la carta frente a sí.

Tomó un pergamino nuevo y mojó la punta de su pluma en la tinta, y comenzó a escribir una respuesta. Media hora después, al terminar de leer lo que recién había escrito, se dio cuenta de que no sabía cómo contactarlo. Frustrada rompió su respuesta y salió rumbo a los jardines.

oOoOo

Exactamente una semana más tarde, Louis estaba encerrado en su habitación rogándole a Jack que le ayudara con un nuevo poema, pero el chico se negaba.

—Louis, debes escribirle algo tú, si estás tratando de impresionarla con mis palabras, se va a enamorar de mí, no de ti— le explicó su compañero.

Louis resopló, no podía decirle que su discurso no aplicaba en su caso, él no quería enamorarla realmente.

_Querida Daisy, me alegra saber que recibiste mi carta y que la hayas encontrado entretenida. Seguro te preguntarás cómo lo sé. No es difícil saberlo, te estuve observando.  
Realmente me gustaría poder conocerte, así que si te interesa, puedes contestarme dejando tu respuesta en tu propia sala común, en un sobre dirigido a "Anonimo".  
Espero poder leer algo sobre ti muy pronto, mientras tanto, te dejo un pequeño poema._

_La belleza de la mujer se halla iluminada por una luz que nos lleva y convida a contemplar el alma que tal cuerpo habita, y si aquélla es tan bella como ésta, es imposible no amarla. (2)_

_Con cariño, Anónimo_

Sonrió al volver a leer la carta y se sintió bastante satisfecho. Sin esperar más tiempo, corrió hasta la lechucería y le entregó el sobre a la misma lechuza que había usado la vez anterior.

oOoOo

Daisy sonrió al ver aparecer una nueva lechuza durante su desayuno. Le arrebató el pergamino a la pobre ave, que se alejó asustada de ella, y lo abrió rápidamente. Leyó cada palabra con detenimiento, soltando un suspiro al leer el poema que había escrito al final. Él la consideraba bella, y eso la hizo sonrojar un poco. Nunca se había considerado una chica hermosa, su cabello negro y sus ojos del mismo color la hacían ver ordinaria, a su parecer, sin poder destacar entre las muchas chicas de Hogwarts. Pero para él, era especial, y no pudo evitar sentir esa sensación de calor, que antes solo sentía al ver a Andrew, apoderarse de ella.

Se levantó de la mesa, guardó la carta en su mochila y salió rumbo a sus clases. Durante transformaciones estuvo completamente distraída pensando en su admirador secreto. Ni siquiera perder veinte puntos para su casa le quitó el buen humor. Siguió durante todo el día con la cabeza en las nubes, y en cuanto terminó de cenar, corrió a su habitación lista para contestarle al chico.

Armada de pergamino, pluma y tinta, comenzó a escribir.

_Querido Anónimo,_

_Tienes razón, me han gustado tus cartas y tus poemas. Admito que pensaba que en Hogwarts eran todos unos idiotas y que nadie podría escribir algo tan lindo como lo que me has escrito, y me complace saber que estaba equivocada después de todo._

_Quieres saber algo sobre mí, en realidad no tengo idea de que escribir, pero empezaré con algo general, como por ejemplo con las cosas que me gustan y las que no. ¿Qué te parece?_

_Me gusta mucho pasear por el lago (seguro me has visto alguna vez), cuando el clima empieza a mejorar, me acerco y hundo mis pies en el agua, me recuerda mucho a mi niñez, solía hacerlo en el estanque que tenemos en mi casa. _

_También me gusta volar en escoba, aunque mi madre me lo ha prohibido (al menos aquí en la escuela), dice que no es algo que haría una "señorita", de hecho me enseñó mi primo Scorpius (seguro que lo conoces) y siempre nos divertimos muchísimo cuando lo visito en verano y volamos por los jardines de su mansión._

_Hace poco me adentré en la literatura muggle, y debo decir que me gusta (aunque eso no lo saben mis padres) y todo fue porque la novia de mi primo le regaló un libro de un escritor muy famoso (según me dijo él) y él me lo aconsejó. En fin, la chica sí que tiene buen gusto en libro, aunque jamás le diría._

_Ahora pasamos a lo que no me gusta. No me gusta tener que portarme siempre demasiado "correcta" como mi familia quiere, y me rebelo un poco aquí en el colegio. Odio la clase de pociones, porque no me gusta cortar pedazos de bichos muertos (se me revuelve el estomago cada vez) y odio el salón de té de Madame Pudipié (no me vayas a invitar nunca ahí)._

_Creo que por ahora es todo, ¿algo más qué quieras saber?_

_Daisy_

Con una sonrisa en el rostro, dobló el pergamino y escribió el nombre del destinatario en la parte posterior. Lo apoyó sobre su mesita de noche y se dispuso a dormir. Mañana lo dejaría en la sala común.

oOoOo

Daisy llegó a su clase de pociones con una enorme sonrisa. Había dejado la carta cerca de la chimenea y había esperado para ver quién era su admirador secreto; pero cuando tan solo faltaban dos minutos para su clase, aún no llegaba y ella había tenido que salir corriendo.

Pero a pesar de no haber podido dar con el chico misterioso, eso solo significaba que era alguien de séptimo, porque eran los únicos que empezaban las clases más tarde que los demás. Quizás, después de todo, sí era Andrew.

oOoOo

Louis sonrío al leer la nueva carta. Habían pasado más de dos meses desde que habían comenzado a escribirse y el rubio comenzaba a disfrutar de las cartas de la chica. Realmente era muy diferente a lo que creía y le comenzaba a agradar. No entendía como la chica de las cartas, podía ser la misma que molestaba a su hermana y prima. Debía haber algo detrás de todo.

_Querida Daisy,_

_Me alegra que sacaras una buena calificación en tu ensayo, sobre todo después de abandonarme para estudiar._

_En cuanto a tu última pregunta, sí, también he pasado por situaciones vergonzosas con mi familia. Verás, siendo el hijo más pequeño de mis padres, siempre me han sobreprotegido, ellos y mis hermanas, y cuando era un niño me trataban como a una muñequita. Recuerdo que mi hermana, la más grande, me hacía peinados y mi otra hermana me ponía bufandas y lentes de colores y tenía que desfilar ante mis padres. Y no creas que no intentaba librarme de semejante tortura, pero ellas sabían quien había roto el jarrón favorito de mi madre (tenía 6 años y no quería que se enterara del accidente); de todas formas me libré de ellas en cuanto descubrí el secreto de mi hermana mayor (le gustaba un chico que conocía y la amenacé con decirle)._

_En fin, espero jamás tener que recordar esos momentos. Ahora quiero saber otra cosa sobre ti.  
He notado que has cambiado un poco tus hábitos, y quisiera saber algunas cosas al respecto. Sé que hace algún tiempo las Weasley y tú se peleaban constantemente, pero nunca supe porque había iniciado esa rivalidad. ¿Te gustaría contarme?_

_Espero tu respuesta,_

_Con cariño, Anonimo_

_P.D. Sigue sonriendo como hoy, no sabes lo hermosa que te veías._

oOoOo

Daisy quedó impactada al leer la carta, y no pudo evitar sonreír aún más al leer el comentario final. Por enésima vez desde que habían empezado a escribirse, intentó averiguar la identidad del chico, sin ningún resultado.

Volvió a leer el pergamino, y se detuvo en el párrafo que hacía referencia a las Weasley. Realmente no quería contarle porque las odiaba tanto; de hecho ni siquiera las odiaba, solo intentaba vengarse.

No quería que él pensara que fuera una chica rencorosa, así que se detuvo a pensar cuidadosamente que escribir para describir la situación. Para su mala suerte, no se le ocurrió nada, y decidió esperar a responder hasta tener algo "decente" que decir.

oOoOo

Louis estaba dando vueltas en su habitación como un león enjaulado. Había pasado más de una semana desde su última carta con Daisy y no había recibido respuesta de ella.

Tal vez la había ofendido.

Ese pensamiento hizo que se le apretara el estomago. Él no quería entrometerse, pero no podía cuadrar la chica que ahora conocía, con la que había visto en los pasillos. Necesitaba una explicación con urgencia.

—Louis, te está buscando Rose— anunció Jack cuando entró al dormitorio.

El rubio saltó desde su cama y, tras agradecer haberle pasado el recado, salió corriendo hacia la entrada de su sala común. Al salir del hueco, se encontró con a su prima Rose y Scorpius esperándole.

—¿Cómo va el plan?— preguntó impaciente la pelirroja.

"¿Cuál plan?" pensó Louis frunciendo el ceño.

Rose rodó los ojos al notar que no sabía de que estaba hablando —Estoy hablando de Daisy, tonto.

—¡Ah!— exclamó, ¡el plan! Se había olvidado por completo de eso —Bien, aunque no me ha contestado la última carta.

—Por eso vinimos, ya no he encontrado pergaminos en la sala común— intervino Scorpius — Debes escribirle otra vez, presiónala un poco.

Louis asintió y corrió de regreso a su dormitorio, preparado para disculparse por la posible ofensa que había escrito en la carta anterior.

Quince minutos después, una lechuza partió con una carta atada a su pata.

oOoOo

Daisy se sintió culpable al leer las líneas que su admirador le había escrito.

_Lamento si te he ofendido, no contestes si no quieres contarme, pero por favor, no dejes de escribirme. Necesito leer tus palabras._

Por supuesto que no se había ofendido, pero no había encontrado la manera de explicarle todo. A pesar de no sentirse lista, decidió no hacer sufrir más al pobre chico y redactó su respuesta.

_Querido Anónimo, _

_Lamento no haberte contestado antes, intentaba encontrar la forma "objetiva" de escribir eso. Quiero dejar claro que no me he sentido ofendida por tu pregunta, solo necesitaba un poco de tiempo. _

_Volviendo al tema, como sabrás Roxanne está en mi mismo año, y desde primero hemos tenido varias clases juntas. Cuando estaba en primer, realizó un hechizo a la perfección y yo no había podido realizarlo, así que decidí pedirle ayuda.  
Fui a buscarla en los jardines y me acerqué a ella, le expliqué el motivo de mi presencia y ella accedió a ayudarme. Dominique también estaba ahí, pero también estaba su hermano y su pandilla. Al chico no le gustó que su hermanita ayudara a una Slytherin y me hizo una broma. Me lanzó una de esas bombas de Sortilegios Weasley que te hacen oler a zorrillo durante una semana, y aunque no fue la gran cosa, me sentí tan humillada. Sé que Roxanne no tuvo nada que ver, pero no podía vengarme del chico (era mayor y tenía un montón de artículos de broma que NO quería probar) así que me la tomé con ella, y como nunca se separa de su prima… bueno ya entiendes._

_No fue lo correcto, pero me hacía sentir mucho mejor. Si hay algo que he heredado de mi madre, es ser una maldita orgullosa. No puedo soportar que alguien se meta con mi orgullo, ya viste el resultado._

_Espero que eso no cambie demasiado la opinión que tienes sobre mí, me gustaría conocerte. _

_Realmente deseo verte y poder hablar contigo de frente._

_Un beso,  
Daisy_

oOoOo

Se le cayó la mandíbula al suelo al leer la historia tras la famosa enemistad. Nunca se hubiera imaginado algo como eso, pero debía admitir que se podía esperar de todo de Fred. Después de todo ese era su estilo.

No supo que tendría que contestar a la petición de conocerse personalmente. Sinceramente se moría de ganas, pero estaba seguro que le lanzaría maldiciones en cuanto descubriera quien era.

_Querida Daisy,_

_Nada va a cambiar lo que pienso sobre ti, aunque si quieres puedo volver a decírtelo. Solo por si se te ha olvidado. _

_Pienso que eres hermosa, que eres una chica inteligente y divertida que no puede ser como quiere por temor a lo que dirá su familia. Sé que eres buena a pesar de querer esconderte tras esa mascara de chica ruda, sé que te emocionan los cumplidos (he visto tus sonrojos) y no sabes cuánto desearía poder compartir momentos contigo junto al lago, sentados bajo un árbol, abrazándonos mientras vemos al calamar gigante rescatar a niños de primero que se acercan demasiado al lago. Es lo que más quiero pero "__En la amistad y en el amor se es más feliz con la ignorancia que con el saber."(3)_

oOoOo

Daisy casi quería llorar al leer todos aquellos cumplidos. Ese chico simplemente era genial, ¿cómo podía decir que era mejor no saber quién era?

Limpiando una traicionera lagrima que había resbalado por su mejilla, escribió una única frase.

oOoOo

Louis abrió el pergamino y este se le cayó de las manos al leer la frase que venía en el.

_Me he enamorado de ti._

Eso era demasiado. No podría rechazarla, no cuando él sentía lo mismo. Mojando la punta de su pluma en la tinta escribió una respuesta a toda prisa.

_También me he enamorado de ti, y solo por eso voy a acceder a vernos. Nos vemos cerca del bosque prohibido a las 9 de esta noche. _

_Quiero que me prometas que cuando descubras quien soy, no te vayas. Por favor, no podría soportarlo. Pase lo que pase, quédate a mi lado._

oOoOo

Al realizar el hechizo "Tempus" nota que solo faltan diez minutos para el encuentro. Louis camina de un lado al otro frente a la entrada del bosque, en el pequeño claro donde se imparten las clases de Cuidados de Criaturas Mágicas.

Lanza otra vez el hechizo y ve que aún faltan nueve minutos. Le sudan las manos e intenta secárselas en su túnica. Un ruido lo sobresalta cuando faltan cinco minutos, pero solo es una lechuza levantándose en vuelo.

A las nueve en punto, el rubio observa a su alrededor, sin ver a nadie. Suelta un suspiro derrotado. Ella no ha venido. Lo ha abandonado.

Suelta una risita histérica al darse cuenta que el "plan original" era enamorarla y romperle el corazón, pero le jugada ha salido al revés. Se deja caer sobre el pasto y se abraza las piernas, recargando su mejilla sobre sus rodillas. Cierra los ojos intentando serenarse, cuando escucha una voz.

—Lamento haber llegado tarde— murmura la chica sentándose a su lado. —¿Weasley? —pregunta extrañada.

—Louis está bien— responde el rubio con una pequeña sonrisa.

—¿Es una broma?— replica la chica cambiando su expresión a enfadada.

—¡No!— chilla Louis —Yo te escribí las cartas, y créeme, cada palabra que he plasmado en ella ha venido del corazón.— se apresura a contestar.

Ella lo observa en silencio, analizando sus palabras y, quizás, tratando de averiguar si miente. Al parecer decide que es verdad, porque lo siguiente que hace es inclinarse un poco hacia el frente, plantándole un beso en los labios.

Louis reacciona rápidamente, y se acerca otra vez, para besarla. Se quedaría así toda la noche, pero primero tienen cosas que aclarar.

—¿Quieres ser mi novia?— pregunta.

Ella se sorprende, sonríe y está por asentir, cuando recuerda que no es tan fácil, no con todo lo que hay detrás. No necesita exteriorizar sus emociones, porque el rubio la entiende.

—Nadie tiene porque enterarse—agrega él.

Y sabe que ha hecho lo correcto por la enorme sonrisa que le devuelve Daisy, antes de darle un beso, y otro, y otro.

* * *

Notas:

Daisy Nott es hija de Theo Nott y Daphne Greengrass, por lo que es prima de Scorpius. En ese fic está en sexto año(como Roxy), mientras Louis está en quinto. Scorpius, Rose y Dominique están en séptimo. Cuando Daisy habla de Fred y su pandilla, está hablando de James S. y los gemelos Scamander, que en esa historia acaban de terminar Hogwarts.

Creo que con eso ha quedado todo claro.. o eso espero :D

Frases de:

(1)Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer

(2) Sócrates

(3) Shakespeare


End file.
